


An Unlikely Duality

by Grandeur (Megane)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Acrobatics, Agender Character, Bog Unicorn, Custom Class, Custom Companions, First Meetings, Genderfluid Character, My Inquisitor Still Doesn't Have a Name, Odd Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Grandeur
Summary: This was submitted for dragonageocsgaloreBi-Weekly Eventback when that was going.This is a bit more fleshed out from my original submission. Definitely a look into how Isiah ended up falling in love with their Bog Unicorn.





	An Unlikely Duality

**Author's Note:**

> This was submitted for dragonageocsgalore [Bi-Weekly Event](http://dragonageocsgalore.tumblr.com/post/153670914863/) back when that was going.
> 
> This is a bit more fleshed out from my original submission. Definitely a look into how Isiah ended up falling in love with their Bog Unicorn.

Skyhold was nothing like they had expected. It was a lot less militant and far less zealous than they originally thought. On top of that, there were many people of all different kinds from so many different backgrounds, and for a moment, Isiah believed that they were at a masqraden camp. It was impressive thinking that there were so many people here willing to fight for a greater cause, willing to fight for the sake of Thedas—for the _world_. Isiah chuckled. What a valiant notion, but here it was coming to life.

Their lips parted as they gave a little smile, scouring over the crowd for the famed Inquisitor that had earned their attention. But as it was, Isiah couldn't find the Inquisitor anywhere, and they weren't necessarily to type to ask around. After a long moment, they headed outside to sit on the battlements, looking down over the stables.

Even outside, there were numerous people milling about. There was a small tent posted near the escalated walkway. From what Isiah had heard, that was where the medic mostly worked. Made sense. If people were injured out on the field and were hastily brought in, it would be an easy thing to take them to the medic first before heading to the stables. Isiah stared at the tent and the injured lying outside of it before hearing… something. Their brows furrowed as they listened for the sound again. After a moment, they reached up and tugged at their ear.

An unnatural sound – an almost otherworldly gurgle of a whinny – grabbed the masqrader's attention.

Isiah brought their hand down slightly, quickly looking in the direction of where the noise came from. They saw the Inquisitor riding in on the most _peculiar_ mount. They watched for a moment before pushing off of the battlements. They made a hasty but controlled descent down the side of the building, landing for the briefest second atop of a booth before duck-and-rolling on the floor. When they came to their feet, Isiah walked forward as if nothing happened. They glanced over their shoulder, seeing the confused merchant looking from Isiah to the roof of the booth and then higher up to the wall. Isiah smirked and looked forward. They advanced upon the Inquisitor, leaning forward with their hands behind their back.

       “Inquisitor! I just wanted to—”

The masked fighter stopped, seeing the strange horse with leathery skin pulled tight across its bones. The rusted sword speared through his head; the hand guard was snug under its chin with the blade jutting up high and unmoving. Isiah's eyes widened as they straightened up. Their hands fell slack at their side. They wanted to have a proper talk with the Inquisitor, but at the moment, they couldn't remember why they were here.

       “Is everything okay, Isiah?” the Herald asked.

Isiah made a noise — or nodded, they weren't entirely sure. They rounded to the front of the Inquisitor's mount and reached out to hold onto the undead horse's face. It was strange how they felt so strongly for a creature—and so quickly too. It was a bizarre looking monstrosity with unseeing eyes and a weapon piercing its skull. It had a repelling smell and an unnerving whinny. Isiah loved it. Grinning, the masqrader looked up towards the Inquisitor.

       “Would it trouble you deeply if I took this one for a ride?”

The Inquisitor watched the display before giving a little hum. For a moment, Isiah thought that they would be refused — which was fine enough. They'd probably sneak out with it at night were that the case. The Inquisitor placed a hand on the horse's neck. A few beats of silence passed, and they looked down to Isiah. There was a question in those amethyst eyes, but no one dared bring it to the surface. The Herald dismounted the horse before patting its side to calm it. As they did, they held out the reins to Isiah. 

       “It's a little finicky, so please be careful.”

       Isiah took the reins, giving the Herald an amused look. “Inquisitor. When am I _ever_ careful?”

With that, Isiah walked to the side and pulled themself up into the dark blue saddle. The horse trotted backwards for a moment before giving a little flick of its ear. Isiah's eyes brightened when the horse began walking forward on its own. They gave a little tug of the reins to the side, and the bog unicorn gave its unnatural little whinny as it turned around. Isiah looked down to the Inquisitor, who gave them a little salute in response. With that blessing, Isiah gave the undead stead's flank a controlled squeeze. They let out a victorious little laugh as the horse ran out of Skyhold and into the world.


End file.
